A rotina da chuva
by Uchiha Kazeninaru
Summary: Talvez não devêssemos estar descalços, desregrados, e correndo sem rumo por aí, somos shinobis, e temos de dar-nos ao respeito. Mas, sinceramente eu não me importo..." ONESHOT SaiHina! Passei a amar esses dois! ATENÇÃO, ENQUETE NA FIC! Reviews! /o/


Olá povo! ;3

Cá estou eu com mais uma fanfic estranha!!! /o/

E não, essa não é uma continuação de **Ninguém atrapalha a minha diversão** (embora eu talvez faça uma continuação mesmo, depende dos leitores da fic), é outra oneshot (que me deu idéias, hm...) mesmo. Ah minha 1° Hétero!!! E hoje nós teremos uma convidada especial: Hyuuga Hinata!!! "Caem pétalas de girassol em comemoração e Hinata aparece detrás cortinas vermelhas"

Hinata – Olá, Naru-tomodashi-chan!!! \o/ - abraça apertado

Weeeeeeee!!! Hinata-chaaaaaaaaannnnnn!!!!!!! /o/ - abraça apertado² - Bom, Hinahina, faça sua parte! =3

Hinata – Yo minna, e aí,vocês querem a continuação da fanfic **"Ninguém atrapalha a minha diversão"**? Votem nos reviews desta fanfic!!! Ah! – sorriso falso - Eu não tenho nada contra a Sakura-san! Só fiz o que tinha de fazer. Quem leu a fanfic sabe do que eu estou dizendo...– sorriso verdadeiro – Mas agora vamos aos avisos. 1°: A autora não possui a autoria de Naruto, e nem terá... Ele pertence ao Sasuke. u-u/

Segundo: ONESHOT Hétero, a minha primeira!!! /o/ Casal? SaiHina – amei escrever sobre esses dois! D

A rotina da chuva

-

By: Uchiha Kazeninaru

-

Chuva...

É isso o que eu vejo da janela do meu quarto, enquanto tento analisar os pergaminhos do meu clã que estão espalhados à minha mesa... Chuva... Chuva, chuva, chuva... Largo minha pena, e recosto-me na cadeira de madeira ocre fria... Será que é fria como a chuva? Ah, jogo minha cabeça para trás, fecho os meus olhos e sinto minha mente viajar... Ela vai longe... Vai para a chuva. Abro os olhos e chacoalho minha cabeça, preciso me concentrar, esses pergaminhos têm que estar prontos amanhã ao nascer do sol. Não tenho tempo para descansar! Vamos lá o Sr. Hyuuga Aiori... Plic, ploc, ping, pin... (N/a: Tentativa de fazer o barulho da chuva. ¬¬") Chuva, viagens, dormir... O que? Dormir? Ah, maldição! Vamos lá Hinata, você consegue!!! O Sr. Hyuuga Aiori solicita que o clã... Ping, ping, plin, plinc!... Chuva, um passeio, uma soneca... Ah, que frio gostoso... o que?! Ah, de novo não!!! Eu não consigo trabalhar com essa chuva!!! Quer saber? Fui! Levanto-me da cadeira, prendo minhas madeixas em um rabo de cavalo alto, e pulo minha janela, vestida somente com uma camiseta branca e uma bermuda preta, com meu porta-kunais na perna direita... Saio correndo pelo meu clã, para evitar que alguém me veja... Vão me fazer voltar pra trabalhar mas eu não quero!!! Quero somente correr e aproveitar a chuva. Ah tempos já saí do meu clã, e agora estou numa parte deserta das ruas de Konoha... Meus pés tocam o chão frio e escorregadio, fecho os olhos, pendo a cabeça para trás, e abro os meus braços. Deixo o abraço da chuva me esquentar... Sinto uma presença.

- Quem é você? – pergunto na mesma posição, sem nem abrir os olhos. Porém, alerta.

- E quem é você? – Hahaha... Nem preciso abrir os olhos para saber quem é o dono desta voz...

Mesmo de olhos fechados eu sabia que era ele... E sabia que se eu abrisse os olhos, o sorriso falso estaria brincando em seus lábios... Afinal, quem sou eu? É... Dessa vez ele me pegou de jeito... Mas, eu também tenho as minhas cartas na manga.

- Eu sou o que sou, e nada sou afinal... E você, que é você Sai-kun...? – Um sorriso matreiro e relaxado apareceu em minha boca

- ... – e ele permaneceu em silêncio... Pensei que iria embora até que ele finalmente disse – Eu...? Eu sou a chuva, vim lavar você de seus pecados...

Pecados...? Como assim pecados? Abaixo meus braços, e viro meu corpo na direção dele, por fim, abro meus olhos...

- E... Quais seriam os meus pecados... Sai-kun?

Não foi uma frase carregada de rancor, nem ódio, nem fúria, muito menos amor... Não tinha alegria, nem ansiedade, nem melancolia... Era... Somente uma frase... Uma frase comum, igual a essa tarde de quinta-feira... Simples, rotineira, e por isso que era mágica... Especial. Ela era única por ser comum, e ao mesmo tempo perfeita... E foi aí que eu o vi. Ah, o dia era perfeito? Esquece o que eu disse... O exemplo da perfeição... Era ele. A pela alva, com um brilho fantasmagórico fascinante, a pele molhada, com as gotas copiosas de chuva percorrendo caminhos sinuosos por seu corpo. A camisa bege, totalmente encharcada e colada ao corpo exibindo um peitoral e um abdômen perfeitos,nem definidos demais, nem de menos. A calça comprida negra larga em seu corpo, e os pés descalços como os meus... Ele estava sentado no chão de pernas de chinês (N/a: Vocês sabem como é ne?), olhando para mim... Sorrindo para mim! Um sorriso, infantil, sorrateiro, mas totalmente verdadeiro. Os cabelos negros, um tanto revoltos, com alguns fios colados na face, lembrando-me... Uma criança. Uma criança que pretende fazer uma travessura... E isso não é bom. Mas... É... Real. A imagem sublime da magia das tardes rotineiras, aquilo que eu procurava tanto ver mesmo sem saber o que era... Era ele... Era a magia especial da chuva. Ele sorriu, seu sorriso de criança travessa ainda maior.

- Você está sendo acusada Hinata... Por usar uma máscara igual a mim. Então hoje... Eu vim aqui, sem máscara... Envolver-te em minhas águas e lavar sua alma em mim...

- Sabe, a chuva ácida corrói a face das pessoas que ficarem sob elas desprotegidas... Mas, na verdade Sai... Até mesmo a chuva com os pingos da água mais pura... São suficientes para arrancar a máscara de alguém.

- Hã?! – ele fez uma cara verdadeiramente inocente - Então... Acho que eu já terminei o meu trabalho não é mesmo...? Então... – ele deu um grande sorriso contente - Que, comece a diversão.

A princípio, não entendi o que ele queria dizer... Mas logo depois, ele encheu as mãos em uma poça d'água ao seu lado e jogou em mim. Qualquer garota física e mentalmente normal, teria ficado em estado de fúria, Mas, eu não... Quem disse que eu era normal... Eu era mais do que normal, e por isso ao invés de ficar com raiva, eu sorri... Gargalhei na verdade. Ele ficou confuso com a minha atitude, eu sei. Sorri e peguei um pouco de água numa poça no chão também. Joguei nele, e sorri... Sorri mais, como se tivesse voltado a ser criança, sem temores, sem anseios, sem restrições. Peguei nas mãos dele e o puxei, pondo-o de pé num instante.

- Você não me pega!!! – e corri, saí correndo e deixei-o plantado lá, olhando pra mim com cara de bobo e já quase saindo do seu campo de visão parei, me virei e gritei – HEI, ANDA SAI! SE NÃO VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ME PEGAR!!! – gargalhei novamente e tornei a correr. Mas... Não corria como uma ninja, e sim como uma garota qualquer, que não tem preocupações nem deveres.

- HEI, ME ESPERA!!! – acho que agora ele caiu em si, ele está sorrindo de verdade, e pra mim... Opa! Ele vem correndo atrás de mim, acho melhor acelerar.

Corremos pelas ruas desertas e acabamos indo para a parte movimentada da cidade... Mas ele não parou de correr, e nem eu vou parar... Continuamos correndo pelas ruas de Konoha sorrindo, jogando água um no outro, e nem nos importando com os olhares assustados dos milhares de habitantes que transitam por ali... Talvez não devêssemos estar descalços, desregrados, e correndo sem rumo por aí, somos shinobis, e temos de dar-nos ao respeito. Mas, sinceramente eu não me importo... Não importa se agora mesmo meu pai aparecer aqui e me arrastar para casa à força. Não me importa. Só o fato de estar correndo como uma garota qualquer, alegre, e ser seguida por alguém que sorri para mim... Isso... Vale tudo. Acabamos retornando às ruas desertas da vila, e eu paro repentinamente virando-me para trás. Ele para também, e se deita no chão, deito-me ao lado dele.

Se pai não vai mata-la por isso depois não? – ele para de sorrir preocupado, enquanto afaga minhas madeixas

Sorri, é bom vê-lo preocupado comigo – Não importa... Por isso... Pra ser feliz... Eu faço tudo... – comecei a rir da cara de confuso dele. Era... Fofo.

Levantei e fiquei parada em frente à ele, sorrindo mais do que nunca e olhando em seus olhos. Eu estava exausta e encharcada até os ossos... Mas estava feliz. Eu pisquei, e foi o suficiente para que quando eu abrisse os olhos, ele estivesse à alguns centímetros de mim, os corpos quase colados. E foi quando ele, com um sorriso travesso brincando novamente nos lábios, soltasse os meus cabelos e permitisse que meus fios ensopassem-se por completo. Tentei falar, mas ele pôs uma mão cheia d'água sobre os meus lábios, impedindo-me.

- Shhh... Apenas... Sinta.

E foi envolvida nesse torpor que fechei meus olhos e senti... Pela primeira vez na vida, deixei de assistir aos outros e enfim senti. O simples, comum, e cálido, por isso especial toque de lábios. Meus lábios frios recebendo e aceitando automaticamente os lábios quentes dele... Como se fosse uma rotina, e já soubéssemos exatamente o que fazer para torná-lo especial. E depois senti o abraço, em uma simples puxada na minha cintura, e meus braços contornaram seus pescoço, mas sem desgrudarmos nossos lábios, como... Como um hábito... Um hábito de quem faz isso sempre, e com a mesma pessoa há tempos. Depois, senti você passar a língua lentamente, como um convite sutil e de intimidade permitida muito tempo atrás, para invadir minha boca. E que quando concedida, foi como um feriado, quebrando a rotina, mas você provou novamente que , minha boca, era uma antiga conhecida sua, e foi explorada com um conhecimento delicioso de todos os seus pontos... E bom, eu estava contente de poder dizer o mesmo. Acariciei a parte de trás da sua nunca e senti você arrepiar-se como se eu já soubesse que você gostava disso, e você apertou meus quadris, fazendo-me gemer entre o beijo como se também soubesse ser esse o meu ponto fraco, agíamos como velhos conhecidos beeeeeeem íntimos. De repente chuva parou, e tudo escureceu. Acordei no meu quarto, suada óbvio, "Somente um sonho..." pensei, e senti uma pontada no peito. Porém quando me levantei e olhei-me no espelho, fiquei feliz ao constatar que estava com os cabelos soltos, os pés sujos e descalços, e o suor, era na verdade a mais verdadeira água da chuva. E em cima do criado mudo, havia um bilhete, com uma caligrafia perfeita:

Foi por pouco hein? Quase que a Tsunade-sama pega a gente, ela via vindo na esquina. Já estou morrendo de saudades. Mas... A gente se vê na próxima ida do grupo à pizzaria. Amo-te, beijos.

P.s: Aceita namorar comigo?

Ass: Sai.

Li e reli o pedido do bilhete umas cinco vezes até ter certeza de que eu estava mesmo lendo certo. Sorri, o maior sorriso de felicidade que já dei até hoje. Tinha de ser o Sai, é o jeito dele mesmo... Dobrei o Bilhete e guardei-o na gaveta. Bom, acho melhor ir logo tomar um bom banho e ir ligar para o pessoal... Bateu uma vontade de ir à pizzaria agora.

Chove chuvinha vem a terra molhar,

Pra as minhas plantinhas contentes ficar,

Plim, plim, plim, plim

Faz a chuva assim,

Plim, plim, plim, plim

Eu repito pra mim,

Chuva que cai

Plim, plim, plom,

Vem de mansinho

Plim, plim, plom,

Molha as plantinhas, molha o chão,

Lava as tristezas do coração,

Lava as tristezas do coração...

-

FIM!!!

Bom, e aí o que acharam da fanfic? Ah, e essa musiquinha do final da fanfic existe mesmo viu? Minha mãe cantava pra mim quando eu era pequena. :D

Hinata – Nossa, eu tava inspirada nesse dia né?

Pois é! XD Agora, gente votem nas reviews por favor para eu ver se devo mesmo fazer a continuação da fanfic "Ninguém atrapalha a minha diversão". Vocês é que sabem, eu só não garanto que será muito longa porque não me dou muito bem com prazos e regras à cumprir. ;3

Hinata – levantando plaquinha escrito :"VOTEM SIM PORQUE EU QUERO MAIS CENAS YAOIS COM PIZZA!!!" – 8D

Bom, realizei um dos meus objetivos: uma fanfic hétero SaiHina!!! Agora só falta fazer uma long – fic deles!!! (passeiaamaressecasaldonada!!!) °¬°/

Hinata – Bom, sayonara minna!!!

Mandem reviews!!! =D

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! /o/


End file.
